Remembering?
by hanily
Summary: He had dreamt of a metal woman, a prehistoric dinosaur and a man who couldn’t die." Sequel to The Letter. Read that first Chapter one reposted due to a small error on my part - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First off this is the start of a sequel to The Letter (which I suggest you read and comment ;) ) if you're going to understand. Secondly, this is widly un-betaed. If anyone is willing to beta me please say! And finally, PLEASE tell me what you think. I don't want to beg, but I will :)

* * *

Oliver Smith was late for work; he'd slept in after having a series of nightmares the night before. He had dreamt of a metal woman, a prehistoric dinosaur and a man who couldn't die. He woke up several times during the night in cold sweats, a word on the tip of his tongue, a scream bubbling up inside him. Each time he had managed to quell the irrational fear and go back to sleep, only for it to happen again. The last time it happened, he rushed into the living area, grabbed a notebook and pen and started to write and draw what had been in his dreams. Consequently, this was the reason why he was rushing around his apartment drinking a cup of cold tea, whilst simultaneously trying to put his t-shirt on over his head. He thanked the stars that his boss didn't force him to wear suits to work and he was able to quickly throw on a pair of faded jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

The past couple of months had been a blur. After waking up from his coma, he had discovered that his mum and dad had passed away after the car accident which had left him comatose. Without any other family to help him, Oliver had to rebuild his life one step at a time. He had started by getting a new job. He'd once been a receptionist so he figured why change? That day, after finding out he'd been in a coma for 4 years and finding out his parents had time he marched right into the first business he found a demanded a job. The boss had been so astounded at his audacity that he'd given Oliver the job right then and there.

Which he was going to lose if he didn't get moving.

He quickly finished his tea and wolfed down a piece of toast then he was out of the door, not forgetting to grab his notebook on the way out, _  
maybe I'll remember something else at work_.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late sir!" Oliver exclaimed as he rushed through the doors of the office building. The company itself was pretty mundane, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened here. It was just your typical 9-5 job, except the boss was nicer; _I think he has a crush on me, _Oliver often told himself.

"Oliver Smith! How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me _"sir" _it's Ralf!" His boss shouted as her rushed past to his desk.

Oliver started. _Where have I heard that before? _Part of his mind was asking, whilst the other part simultaneously shouted, _Everyday when you call Ralf sir! _"Right, sorry Ralf." He sat down and started to shuffle some papers around, _best to look busy whilst the boss is around._

"So Oliver, why were you late?"

_  
Should I tell him the truth or lie? _"Well sir, I mean Ralf, I uhm I've been having these nightmares and I suppose the lack of sleep is really getting to me. I'm sure it won't happen again, I'm sorry." He opted for the truth Ralf would understand, he hoped. There was a long pause before Ralf spoke again.

"I see. Listen Oliver, if you ever need anybody to talk to I'm always here. You've got my number haven't you?" Oliver nodded. "Well then. Next time you have one of these nightmares and need somebody to talk to give me a ring. That's an order. Okay?" Oliver nodded again, looked down and blushed. "Alright well places to go, people to meet." Ralf gave Oliver a pat on the back and walked down the hallway to his office.

Oliver let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. _Wow, that was unexpected. _He was about to delve deeper into his thoughts when the phone rang. Startled he answered it.

"Hello, how may I help?"

"Hi Ollie! It's me Olivia!" A female voice fluttered over the line. Oliver grinned, nobody in the world called him Ollie but Olivia, she was one of a kind.

"Hey Liv, what can I do for you this fine morning?" He asked cheerfully, all previous thoughts of his nightmares gone.

"Well tonight my parents are coming over and I was wondering after they leave if you want to come around for a drink. I'm sure they will have ripped me to shreds so to speak. _Olivia, your hair needs cutting, your apartment needs decorating, when are we going to get grandchildren?" _Oliver ginned as he listen to her mimic her parents, he wished his were still around to badger him.

"Yeah course I will. Need you ask really? What time do you want me there?"

"Well, I'll try and get them out before 8. I'll give you a call later. Thanks so much for this Ollie! Love ya, bye!" Oliver listened to the dial tone for a few more seconds before putting his phone down. _I can't believe it! The girl of my dreams just asked me around for a drink! Okay. Play it cool._

Olivia Harding was the most beautiful woman Oliver had ever met. As it turned out, when he was in his coma she had moved in next door to his apartment and had always wondered who lived next door. She had long blonde hair which curled naturally and the most amazing emerald green eyes Oliver had ever seen. It was funny really; he'd always gone for brown hair, blue eyes. But Olivia was special.

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door swung open and a man waltzed in.

Oliver got straight into business mode. "Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

The tall man spoke fast and clear. "Hello! I'm looking for the owner of this wonderful establishment. You don't know where I could find him do you?"

"Do you have an appointment sir?" Oliver asked calmly.

"No I don't but I don' think that's going to be a problem." The man stopped talking and stared intently at Oliver. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"I don't recall ever meeting you sir and I'm sorry but you can't see Mr. Lister unless you have an appointment, he's a very busy man."

"Yes well so am I. Could you just tell him that The Doctor is here to see him. I'm sure he'll have something to say then. Thanks!"

As Oliver picked up the phone to call Ralf he couldn't help but wonder where he'd heard the name "Doctor" before.

* * *

Review me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Remembering? Part two  
**Pairing/characters: **Jack/Ianto eventually. A surprise guest.  
**Spoilers: **None so far.  
**Warnings: **This isn't really a warning, but I doubt you'll understand if it you don't read The Letter.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine but I do like to meddle.

**A/N: **First off this is the start of a sequel to The Letter (which I suggest you read and comment ;) if you're going to understand. PLEASE tell me what you think. I don't want to beg, but I will :)

Thank you badly_knitted for betaing it so quickly and saying nice things :D

* * *

4 months earlier back at the hub.

"Hey Jack," Gwen shouted as she walked through the hub's cog door. "Hey Ianto."

"He's not here yet Gwen!" Jack shouted back, from up in his office.

_Bet he doesn't get an earful if he's late. Suppose that's one of the perks that comes from sleeping with the boss. _Gwen mumbled to herself, grinning and sitting at her desk. "Okay, I'm going to start on some of these reports from last night's Weevil hunt, seeing as I wasn't allowed to properly join in!" She gave Jack a pointed look and rubbed her stomach.

Jack laughed, coming out of his office and down the stairs. "That isn't like you Gwen. Don't you normally wait for Ianto to do them for you, or for him to force you to do them?"

Gwen scowled as Jack came to stop behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Jack! You know I've done my own paper work ever since Owen and Tosh -" she trailed off, feeling ashamed for bringing up her fallen friends. She looked down, blushing.

"Hey now. It's okay, I was only joking about Ianto. I know you do your own paperwork. I'm going to ring him and see where he is, okay?" Gwen nodded feeling embarrassed. _Right, now where did I leave that paperwork?_

* * *

"_This line has been disconnected." _Jack frowned. _Has Ianto's phone broken? Surely he would have told me. _"Huh." He dialled his home phone only to receive the same message _"this line has been disconnected." _Jack was getting worried. This wasn't like Ianto he was so efficient, so organised. Jack tried reaching him on his Bluetooth, but got nothing but static. A shout broke through his thoughts.

"JACK! Get down here quick!" _Is Gwen crying? Oh god what's happened. _Jack all but leapt down the stairs and ran to Gwen's side. In her hand she was holding a piece of paper. _What is that? It looks like a letter. _

"Gwen, what's up? What's that? Why are you crying?" Gwen silently handed Jack the piece of paper she was holding and he started to read.

_Dear Gwen,_

_First of all let me say that I've done all of your paperwork from last night, consider it a sort of gift. I didn't have time to get anything special for you. _

_I know this might seem confusing, but I'll just come out and say it. I've left Torchwood. For good. I wanted to leave you a letter saying that you're my best friend and I'll miss you terribly, but it was just something that I had to do._

_I'm rubbish at goodbyes, which is why I've left you (both) a letter. What I didn't say in person I'll say here._

_When you first joined Torchwood, I don't think we connected although it should have been easy, we're both Welsh! I think it's because I was a bit too preoccupied with Lisa and you had just discovered this wonderful albeit scary organisation._

_But then, Jack found his doctor and you and me, we really connected. Remember all those late nights we had around mine drinking Cider and eating crisps? And that time me, you and Rhys went to the pub to watch the Rugby? It was so nice to just socialise and not have to worry about the rift going off any second, because Tosh and Owen were "supervising it". I really don't want to lose my memories of me and you. All the laughter and perils we faced together, but I just need to leave._

_I know that of us 3 you're the most empathetic, so I'm going to need you to look after Jack for me. I know this is going to probably feel like a betrayal, but I just need to take the slow lane now. I've had enough of the aliens and the fighting and the constant war._

_I'm so sorry; tell Rhys I am as well. I want you to forgive me and I don't want you to try and find me. _

_I love you Gwen, please don't forget that._

_Your best friend,_

_Ianto._

_P.S. If Jack hasn't found his letter, it's on top of the paperwork in his office._

Jack blinked slowly, shock framing his features, and dropped the letter. Gwen was still crying, holding her stomach so he took it as an opportunity to find his letter. He bolted to his office and surely enough, on top of the pile of paperwork was a brown envelope with his name written on it. He grabbed it and sat down on his chair. He toyed with the edges of the envelope before placing it on the table. He wanted to open it, he really did, but after reading Gwen's letter he couldn't bring himself to. Right now, all Jack was willing to believe was that this was Ianto's idea of a funny prank. Opening his letter would make it official and he just wasn't able to deal with that. He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a suede ring box. His mind flashed to memories that could've been.

_Him proposing to Ianto._

_Ianto saying yes._

_Gwen as a bridesmaid._

_Little Rosie playing in the back yard._

But none of that was going to happen now. Jack shoved the ring back into the desk. Unless he made it happen. He was going to find Ianto Jones and have the future he knew they both wanted.

* * *

Present day

A couple of miles away on the other side of Cardiff, Oliver Smith was in the middle of dialling his boss's number for the strange man who called himself the doctor, when he though it was best to ask, "Doctor who?"

* * *

Reviews = LOVE


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Remembering? Part three  
**Pairing/characters: **Jack/Ianto eventually. A surprise guest.  
**Spoilers: **None so far.  
**Warnings: **This isn't really a warning, but I doubt you'll understand if it you don't read The Letter.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine but I do like to meddle.

**A/N: **First off this is the start of a sequel to The Letter (which I suggest you read and comment ;) if you're going to understand. PLEASE tell me what you think. I don't want to beg, but I will :)

This is unbeta-ed, mainly because I was a tad impatient :D If you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll change them !

A/N: Before you read on, a quick note. I made a new commnity on LJ for TW fanfiction and weekly? challenges. Yes we don't NEED one, but there's no harm in it is there? Anyway, if anybody would like to make a banner, has any ideas or wants to co-mod leave a little note for me in your comments. I wanna get this up and running! :D

* * *

Half way through dialling Ralf's number, Oliver decided to ask the man, what turned out to be, a very vital question. "Excuse me sir, but Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor, no need to worry about that. Listen ..?" It was obvious to Oliver that the strange man, who called himself the Doctor, wanted to know his name, so he hung up the phone and stared at him.

"Smith. Oliver Smith." _Hmm. That sounded odd. Didn't sound quite right._

"Well Oliver, no no no that doesn't sound right. Ollie? No. Ol? No. Olivia? Sorry Oliver, it's not got a flow to it. You know? Your face with that name. It just doesn't make sense! And I'm all for making sense!"

_Yeah sure you are. _Oliver thought frowning. Oliver was annoyed. How dare this man, dressed in an out of date pin suit, just waltz in here like he was a bloody god! "Listen _Doctor, _I don't know who you think you are, coming in here like you own the place. But I'm a very busy man, as you can see." He gestured wildly to the pile of paperwork beside him. "So I think you need to leave now. The Doctor didn't reply, nor did he move. He just stood watching Oliver a grin plastered on his face. _Oh so he wants a staring contest? Well I'll bloody well give him one! _Oliver plastered his best I'm-angry-get-the-hell-out-of-my-office face and started to stare right back at the Doctor. The Doctor's grin got impossibly wider.

5 Minutes passed. Neither had moved, except when Oliver gently raised an eyebrow. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"My, my! Aren't you a stubborn one?" Oliver grinned, his chest swelling with pride. He knew it was stupid, but he really did feel inferior after beating this _Doctor _in something as childish as a staring contest. _I suppose after winning a million of them against my brothers as a child I was bound to win. _

"So, Oliver." The word seemed to roll off of his tongue. "Why don't you say you and me take a walk?" The Doctor didn't leave time for him to reply as he was already out of the door. _Ralf won't mind if I take an early break. Will he?_ He found that he was already half way out of the door, shrugging on his favourite leather jacket, before he realised what he was doing.

* * *

As it turned out the Doctor was actually a very nice man. He'd relentlessly asked Oliver questions about his family and his childhood and Oliver felt powerless to refuse him the answers. He'd even bought him an ice cream. Now they'd moved on to what he did before he worked for Ralf.

"Well actually, it's a weird story. I _was _a receptionist at this other company; I can't recall the name now. Anyway, I had this accident. I was in a car accident with my parents and while they died, I survived but I was in a coma for like 4 years."

"Hmm... So how did you get the job you have now?" The Doctor looked deep in thought, so Oliver continued.

"Well. I just walked right in and demanded they give me a job!" Oliver looked extremely pleased with himself.

This piqued The Doctor's interest again and he turned to Oliver, genuinely smiling. "You just walked right in and they gave you it? It sounds like something I'd do!" Oliver felt the breath leave him for a moment, for the short time they had spent together, the Doctor hadn't truly smiled. He'd just grinned constantly. It was like the first time he'd set eyes on Olivia all over again. Oliver sighed looking down and he noticed his watch.

"Oh god!" Oliver gasped. The Doctor spun quickly, looking ready for action.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor was looking around frantically.

"I'm late back to work! Oh man, Ralf is going to kill me. I was late this morning as well. Nightmares." Oliver frowned. He hadn't really meant to give the doctor that last titbit of information. Oliver turned and started to walk back the way they had come.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you doctor, but I have to get back. I can't lose this job." Oliver shouted over his shoulder. The Doctor looked shocked for a moment before running to keep up with him. Matching Oliver's quick stride, the Doctor started to talk again.

"You're very interesting Mr Smith! I must say, I do rather like you. I ask you all of these questions about yourself and not once do you ask a single question about me! Not why I showed up at your office or why I was asking all of the questions in the first place."

"Yes well, if I hadn't wanted you to know I wouldn't have told you. Trust me." The Doctor just smiled in response. After another couple of minutes of walking in silence, the Doctor pulled Oliver to a stop. "Hey! I've got to -"

"Shh! Listen! I don't do this very often and trust _me _when I say it's unlikely I'll ask again. That's only happened on time and it was under different circumstances." Oliver looked at him blankly. "Anyway, I know you've got to get back to your job blah, blah blah. But I want you to trust me and come with me for a second." Before Oliver could protest, the Doctor was pulling him away and into a dark alley. _Okay, I am officially freaked out now. Just stay calm. I could really use a gun round about now… where did that come from?_ They came to a sudden halt and Oliver looked up in surprise. They were stood in front of a large, wooden, blue box.

"Okay so why are we in front of a large wooden police box from the 1960's?"

"Because IOliver Smith – no still doesn't sound right – anyway I am giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity." And the doors sung open. "Would you like to come travelling with me?" The Doctor grinned and stepped inside, beckoning Oliver with his finger, sure enough he followed. This was always his favourite part. The bit right before they said yes, when they all said _'it's bigger on the inside". _

Oliver however was having very different thoughts. Of course he'd gone through the initial stage of _"OMG! Alien! Bigger on the inside",_ but he found that he was extremely good at compartmentalising things. Now he was pretty much thinking, _"why is there a ball stuck to the weird, console in the middle?" _He decided to voice his thoughts to a smug looking doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Oliver?" _And here it comes._

"Why is there a ball stuck to the weird, console in the middle?" The Doctor's smug look fell, but it was quickly replaced by an impossibly wide grin.

"Oh, this is going to be brilliant!"

"What is?" Oliver asked blankly. "And you still haven't answered my question!"

"Oh they'll be time for that Ollie boy! Ollie boy! I like it! So do you want to come?"

"Where into space?" Oliver asked incredulously. The Doctor simply nodded.

"And through time!" he added cheerfully. "This is the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension in Space. So are you coming? Must be off me? I'm a busy man!"

Oliver didn't even blink. "Yes. Yes I'll come with you." He smiled shyly and the Doctor who grinned back.

"Right then Ollie boy. Off we go!" The Doctor fiddled with a couple of buttons and gadgets and soon a whirring noise filled the console room.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Comments are LOVE


End file.
